User blog:Kaptain DTSW/Demon Porn
'Creator's Note:' Demon Porn is your average campfire internet source for horror stories (Basically it's your average SCP or Exit Mundi articles). Originating in the SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki Live Chat, Demon Porn started out as a simple inside joke between two members, but turned into a storm of hype when eight people were in on the joke. These are the stories of the horrid nightmares they recited. Anyone is free to edit this page and upload their own Demon Porn, as long as you stay true to the lore. That means if Demon Porn Part 4 is lost in the space and time of the Hilbert Dimension, that means you can NOT write a story for Demon Porn Part 4. You can edit any unused demon porn part, or create your own entirely. I wanted to create something that the entire community can have fun working on. There is no age/content restriction on what you can add. I ask that you use your own common sense on what is classified as good content and bad content. 'Credits:' If you create any part of the demon porn series, please add your user name (in alphabetical order), followed by the parts you created. If you choose to be anonymouse about the part, just put it as ANON. Please leave a signature at the end of every part, as a second source of who created the part. Kaptain DTSW: 1, 3 'Editing :' The title of your part (EXAMPLE Part 1: Genocide the Fuck out of Temmie) must have proper capitalization, and be in the 'Heading 3' format. The paragraphs themself must be in normal format, typed with proper grammar and punctuation. Each new paragraph must mave a space inbetween that one, and the last one. If you see any mispelled words in someone's Part, you may edit the mispelled words. As of right now I recommend not using added features and media. Just because it's not recommended, doesn't mean you can not do it. If you know what you're doing, go right ahead. Demon Porn Part 1: Genocide the Fuck out of Temmie Twas the night before August 16th, and all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, except for Temmie who wouldn't shut the fuck up. The noose was hung by the fan with care, in hopes that Temmie soon would die there. Xeno was nestled all snug in his bed, while visions of demon porn danced in his head. Selto in his Pjs, and Kaptain in his underwear, an earthquake erupted, was this their prayer? Alas! An earthquake it was not, but a Temmie who would bounce and trot. Kaptain rushed downstairs, and took a knee; for poor Temmie's neck was through the noose, and he tried to break free. Kaptain prayed to the all mighty Mutahurrhurrhurr, “Oh please Muta! Please! I've came so far! Please take this bastards souls, so I can go back to sleep and smoke a bowl.” There Temmie struggled for hours, maybe years. Xeno, Selto, and Kaptain one day came downstairs, full of tears. The demon was killed, the demon was no more! The three cheered with glee, their laughter was a tiger's roar. Temmie was dead! Temmie was done! But little did the three know, there was more than just one. A wave of Temmie's, burst through the door. Each saying “hoi!!!!!! i'm tEMMIE!!” They started a war. Xeno to the kitchen and Selto in the bedroom. They ran in search of weapons, leaving Kaptain to his doom. Kaptain's soul ran out of determination, and the other two filled up with devastation. There Kaptian was, he was a Temmie too! The Temmie's chanted, “One of us, one of us, gooble gobble goo!” ~Kaptain DTSW Demon Porn Part 2: Tobuscus the anal hacker Demon Porn Part 3: I Want, I Took, I Suffered Mutahar's Taser “You see that lady's and gentlemen?” Dark Mutahar roared in a vibrato. “That's a million volts...” I never knew reaching a thousand subscribers would lead to my death. “Kyle made a bet with me, okay? And the bet was that when he made a thousand subscribers, I would get to taze him...” The adrenaline in my body rose to heights of near unconsciousness. “Kyle how do you feel first of all?” Dark Mutahar said with a grin of pure hyper-realistic evil across his face. I was feeling very anxious when his words whispered into my ear. I made a bet with Dark Mutahar that he could not get me to a thousand subscribers (Which was dumb, seeing how big his fan base is). Dark Mutahar slowly crept up to me with the taser. “Get away from me!” I shouted at the top of my lungs. He laughed like a maniac at my response. Now that we've hit a thousand, I am a man of my word, I would go ahead and get tazed by the only taser we could find in Acorn Ohio. The taser even comes with strobe functionality. Dark Mutahar flashed everyone in the room with the strobe light, causing immense pain and partial blindness. By the time our eyesight was back to normal, Dark Mutahar was standing behind me, caressing my ear with his tongue. Using the power of his mind, he was able to cause the taser to smoke. Everyone went into shock as he yelled, “Yo! Fuck that! Bro, there was fucking smoke coming out of that!” I told him to taze me in the back. “Kyle I love you,” Dark Mutahar said with passion in his eyes. We instantly paused the video, and made love on the red chair on the background. After painting the walls with semen and cleaning it all up, we got back to the video. The back is where he needed to taze me. “Kyle I fucking love you,” Dark Mutahar said with a flared passion in his eyes. We made love for a second time. I demanded that he taze me in the fucking back. "Kyle we are going to be friends right?” Dark Mutahar said with a means of seduction in his voice. “...yeah” said with fear in my throat. “Like we are going to be the best of friends?” Dark Mutahar asked with the scent of lavender leaving his mouth. Turning to him, I put my hands on his face and said, “We were always more than just friends.” Dark Mutahar and I kissed passionately as we moved to the red chair one last time. “I'm getting invited to your wedding, right?!” Dark Mutahar questioned, yet demanded. I didn't have the courage to inform him that I was leaving my girlfriend for him. “Yeah!” I lied. “Kyle!” Dark Mutahar said as he dropped his pants. “are you ready?” “I'm fucking ready,” I said dropping my pants as well. We made love one final time to prove our trust for each other. “Are you ready?” Dark Mutahar said as we finally got back to filming me getting tazed. “I'm ready!” “This is night two!” Dark Mutahar screamed. I cringed at the Five Nights at Freddy's pun. “We are at twelve AM!” Dark Mutahar tazed me in the back, and I fell to my knees. I grabbed my dick and started fapping vigorously. The feeling of being tased, it was fantastic. I couldn't help myself, we had to pause the video one last time and clean up the mess. I pleaded to Dark Mutahar, demanding that he taze me one more time. He pressed the taser to my back, and I fell unconscious. It was at that moment I met an old friend, his name was Darkness. Darkness has been trying to take over my body for years now, mainly because I took it from him so many years ago. The only way I got to keep his body, is by playing a game of Russian roulette. Six bullets in the chamber, I spun the revolver and went first. Losing the game, Darkness gained control back of his body, and I was stuck in this black void for the rest of Darkness's physical life. Darkness gaining control of Kyle's body, felt nothing but pain as his shoulder tensed. He would forever lose the ability to masturbate with his dominant hand. Little did Darkness know, up next was the pepper spray. ~Kaptain DTSW (Demon Porn Part 4 is lost in the space and time of the Hilbert Dimension) Demon Porn Part 5: The Devil's Willy Demon Porn Part 6: 50 Shades of Blood, 50 Tenticles of Love. Demon Porn Part 7: 2 Devils 1 Cup (Demon Porn Part 8 was eaten by a saber toothed venus fly trap, therefore lost forever.) Demon Porn Part 9: Return of the Screamin' Semen Demon. Demon Porn Part 10: Flailing Pensises on Ground Demon Porn Part 11: (Insert Text Here) (Demon Porn 12-77 are lost forever. How they were lost we don't know. All we know is Demon Porn Part 12 was titled My Little Penis.) Grand Theft Demon Porn 78 Demon Porn Part 79: Dicks Out For Harambe Demon Porn Part 81: My Immortal Demon Porn Part 99: League Of Legends Cinematic Live on Youtube Demon Porn Part 108: Dumbledore x Harambe Demon Porn Part 111: Japanese Letters Demon Porn Part 112: Fisting Wars – Tale of the Lost Arm Demon Porn 666: Penis up the Patooty and Insert Ranch up my Crack Demon Porn 669: Return of the Jedi. Demon Porn Part 9999999: MCR (My Chemical Romance) Vet Demon Porn Part 666,666,666,666: The Final Boss of the Internet Category:Blog posts Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Undertale Category:Poetry Category:Community